dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Rebels
The Battle of the Rebels was an engagement fought between various factions of the U-Genix Corpration and The Ultranet Soceity forces mainly for navigational data that lead to Earth and other human population centers, as well as a large asteroid called Exodus. It took place at some point in 2010. Background When the Ultranet Prefect Junkhead was unable to find the homeworld of Planet X, the Prefect himself had a group of Junk merchants ally themselves with Junk Droids in order to find its location. The Droids found a Robotic population around a group of Asteroids called "The Rubble". Originally, they pretended to be Allies with the Insurrectionist and Refugee citizens. They made a trade agreement with the Insurrectionists that they will hand them Covenant weapons, if they gave them the location of Earth. The Insurrectionists, not caring about Earth or U-Genix, decided to set it up. However, the weapons they were handed were modified and sent to other Insurrectionists across the galaxy. When Regret found some of the weapons on sale on High Charity, not knowing that they were part of Truth's plan, he sent some of the Praetorian's top soldiers to silence the "rebels". The Machines sent the Light Frigate G4 Midsummer Dream to investigate Insurrectionist activity. Battle A Psalm Every Day attacked and disables Retribution's Thunder as they arrived at The Rubble. R-109 and his crew were taken captive and stored within one of the habitats. The Midsummer Night arrived shortly after while stalking the Kestrel and was taken out with a Mass Driver round and missile fire from the Rubble Defense. Commander Zheng Hallwas shot by Lieutenant Campbell but pushed himself to lock the arm codes for the Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles on board. As Zheng died, Kreef was forced to take command of the ship. Kreef surrendered the ship to save the crew, resulting in them being imprisoned on The Rubble as well. Julios Hermes now had the proper forces to defend the Rubble from the second Junk assault, and he collaborated with Gray Team and Kreef to infiltrate a docked Ultranet ship Infinite Spol. The Mighty Sparrow was filled with Machines and they latched onto the ship allowing them to plug Julios into the Junkyard battle-net. This allowed them to gain data on the upcoming invasion by Reth horsekeeper from Metisette. During the infiltration the Junk Droids under Theseus' attack the Mighty Sparrow which was docked with the Kig-Yar raider, Theseus encountered Jal Chronos and declared him a Demon before The Spartan retreated back to the docking bay. Aftermath The battle led to the Battle of Metisette in which Kreef used the Midsummer Dream to attack the machine settlement The Redoubt. He entered the atmosphere and air braked while ejecting Hives to destroy the anti-space defense to use the abandoned rubble as weapons. The Shivos Nuclear mines were used to destroy the defense system leaving Metisette open to the Rubble bombardment leaving nothing left of New York City or Reth's forces. The Robot forces were picked up by Dropships, and the Habitat Exodus was launched, jumping away to Falaknuma in the 18th Scorpion System. Lieutenant Keyes was briefed by none other than Admiral Cole Johnston himself. Afterward, Seruacy was promoted to Lieutenant Commander for his protection of 1 million people. Category:Story Arcs